Galactic Eggman Empire
Fanmade= The Eggman Empire (エッグマン帝国 Egguman Teikoku), also known as Robotnik Empire, is an empire of scientists, wizards and robots. The Eggman Empire, as its name shows, is led by Dr. Eggman. It is the doctor's ultimate goal to have the Eggman Empire encompass the entire Dens in his quest to achieve global dominance. So far, the Eggman Empire has never actually been seen or built, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?), also known as Robotnikland or Robotropolis, is a land that Sonic the Hedgehog's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, often speaks of and are meant to serve as the captial of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In some continuities it is a land that he has already established; in others he only has plans for it. It has a Holiday called the Eggman Day to celebrate the day that Eggman takes over Planets Consume and Azure. The Eggman Empire is a technology-based empire ruled by Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to the entire Galaxy. |-|Video Games= The Eggman Empire (エッグマン帝国 Egguman Teikoku), also known as Robotnik Empire, is an empire of scientists, and robots in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is the doctor's ultimate goal to have the Eggman Empire encompass the entire Dens in his quest to achieve global dominance. So far, the Eggman Empire has never actually been seen or built, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?), also known as Robotnikland or Robotropolis, is a land that Sonic the Hedgehog's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, often speaks of and are meant to serve as the captial of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In some continuities it is a land that he has already established; in others he only has plans for it. Foundation The Foundation of the Eggman Empire is the history of the GEATHJERK is 1500 years into Paul Gekko's future, 100 years ago in their time, before Paul Gekko was now a Shinobi King and Bianca was now a Shinobi Queen, the Shinobi of Izumo possessed a futuristic technology of unmatched power and peace. The Shinobi were the ones that survived the Great Flood caused by the dreaded Eight Headed Serpent. After Susanoo saved Izumo and turned the Creature into Biometals, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was born. When Dr. Robotnik became so obsessed with technology of unmatched power and pain, Dr. Robotnik came to Jergingha's homeworld to recruit Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme, who proceeded to capture a number of animals from the planet Dens' surface. Jergingha and the other 6 members became the founders of The GEATHJERK Federation, whose goal was to restore galactic peace to Eggman's Empire. Jergingha dubbed Lyon: "Darth Chi-Q", Toby Gekko: "Darth Genesis" and Noel Armada: "Darth Exodus". Hierarchy Leadership Emperors *Doctor Eggman Imperators *Hades Izanami Advisers Right-Hand Man *Tōya Kagari Left-Hand Man *Orbot *Cubot *Tribot Crew Member *Soo-Won *Lyon- Cold Emperor *Cloud *Tifa Sune *Mylene *Three Mushasame *Paul Ichijou *Icy Orochi Egg Bosses *Mecha Leviathan *Tailed Beasts *Ancient Dark Gaia *Ten-Tails Sub-Bosses *Stella the Louise *Toby Gekko *Minamoto no Raikō Grandmasters *Noel Armada (Retired) *Gimme *Wanna *Walltha *Laambo *Vijounne *Heyourgah *Jergingha Armed Forces *Egg Fleet *Glyphic Cannon *Mahouka Empire *Sky Armada *Final Fortress *Kuro Akatsuki *GEATHJERK Federation *Egg Pawns *Egg Parade *Egg Providence Cherry Timer Members *Dr. Paul Robotnik *Kuro Akatsuki *Mahouka Empire Strength Eggman's army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns and SWATbots. The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest robot warriors, the Badniks. The Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the Massive Flagship. But even with his metallic minions waging war, Dr. Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself. He pilots the Egg mobile, a fast single man pod with twin mounted Machine Guns. The Eggmobile's most vital function, however, is its universal compatibility to operate almost all of Eggman's machines. His Army is able to lay out complex and successful plans to let Dr. Eggman rule the entire universe. Dr Eggman's army is able to conquer planets Consume and Azure and also Planet Zi. Gallery Eggman Empire (Naruto Heroes).png|Eggman Empire in Naruto Heroes Eggman Day.png|Egg Elephants during Eggman Day Giant Eggman Robots.png|Giant Eggman Robot Army Egg Parade.png|Egg Parade Eggman's Army (2015) Sprites.png Eggman Empire (2015) Sprites.png|Eggman Empire Sprites Eggman Empire Logo (2015).png Quotes *Lyon: "Your World of Azure, has to have robots and airships combined with the Azure Grimoire the Blazblue. THIS IS THE BIRTH OF EGGMAN'S... GALAXY EMPIRE!!! for peace and security against other threats. {アズールのあなたの世界は、AzureのグリモアBLAZBLUEと合わせロボットや飛行船を有していなければなりません。これはEGGMAN'Sの誕生... GALAXYのEMPIREです！その他の脅威に対する平和と安全のために。, Azūru no anata no sekai wa, Azure no gurimoa BLAZBLUE to awase robotto ya hikōsen o yūshite inakereba narimasen. Kore wa EGGMAN' S no tanjō... Gyarakushī no EMPIREdesu! Sonohoka no kyōi ni taisuru heiwa to anzen no tame ni.}" *Dr. Eggman: "You did well Lyon, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here. And soon, I'll rule the entire universe!" *Jergingha: "Now Lord Chi-Q, Lord Genesis, and Lady Exodus, Go bring Peace to the Empire." Category:Nations